Sonic Christmas shorts
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: Ch1 The night before Christmas, with Sonic and Tails Ch2 it's no use a parody of Silver Bells
1. Night before Christmas,Sonic & Tails

I just thought this up a couple of weeks ago.

I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. Santa night before Christmas.

The town Santa forgot. or anything else you may recognize from any other movie, TV show, book or video game.

 **The night before Christmas, with Sonic and Tails**

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Zone

Not a badnik was stirring, not even a drone

The stockings were hung by Tails workbench with care

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

both Sonic & Tails were asleep in their beds,

While visions of chili dogs danced in their heads;

the two lived alone and they liked it that way

the workshop owned by Tails but he let Sonic stay

When outside the shop there arose such a clatter,

Sonic sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.

Heading straight for the front door he performed a Spin dash.

Awaking pore Tails when he herd a grate crash

What did Sonic see?

It was his worst fear.

It was Doctor Eggman

What was he doing here?

"Hay Eggman!" Cried Sonic "you cruel mean sick jerk

Tonight's Christmas eve aren't you taking-off work"?

"Oh Sonic" said Eggman "you have me all wrong,

I only came here, to sing you a Song"

Now Tails had arrived and was by Sonic's side

laughing so hard that he nearly cried.

Eggmen's no good robots all stood in 3 rose

Singing and whereing bright Christmassy clothes.

 **Dr. Eggman:and Robots:** (

" We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.)

The Hedgehog and Fox were unsure what to say.

What dastardly trick was Eggman trying to play

"Hay Sonic," Tails shouted "look up at the Sky,

Its Santa its Santa he just past us by."

"Ahaha" laughed egg-man "you blue mutant freak,"

"I've ruined your Christmas, I'll see you next week."

Eggman raced off in his old hovercraft, Sonic then shouted "I'll rip you in half".

Sonic saw Tails who was crying away and tryed to tell him it would still be OK.

"Oh Sonic" Sobbed Tails "there was no mistake Santa Claus skipped us cause we were awake,"

"Oh Tails said Sonic "I'm so sorry its true. But I just want to say I'm so glad I'm with you."

"Oh Sonic" Tails said "'I feel just the same i guess I don't need that new video game."

Sonic shook his head: "Oh Tails please don't cry just start the Tornado and we will go fly."

"We'll catch up with Santa and then I'll explain, it wasn't our fault it was Eggman to blame."

The Tornado took off going hi in the sky the workshop then vanished and Tails said good by.

The hemisphere gleamed like an upside down boll, and a voice told the fox.

"Do a barrel roll."

They searched and they searched but Tails radar was bare.

They then saw one blip.

It was in Station Square.

Atop a tall building it soon became clear.

A miniature sleigh, and eight...No nine tiny reindeer,

The fox and the hedgehog both grew a big smile,

So Tails landed his plane.

Helicopter Style.

The reindeer, just stood on the roof all alone

They'd have looked far more fitting, in Ice Cap Zone.

Where's Santa where's Santa Tails wanted to know

They then herd the sound Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho.

Oh Santa Oh Santa we found you at last

don't make this the Christmas that old egg man trashed.

 **Santa:** (Hay Sonic and Tails what are you doing here.

Did you just come to meat all of my reindeer?")

Then Santa realized why he had been tracked,

Just cause he feared an egg man attack.

("oh Sonic oh Tails I understand now

Just give me a moment for me to avow.

When I saw Dr. Egg man out side of your place,

I new if he caught me it would be a worst case

That is the reason that I passed you by, I knew you

could handle that no-good bad guy.

I planned to return when all else was done,

and bring all the things that you'd use to have fun.")

Sonic and Tails both looked at the ground.

we had you all wrong Tails said with a frown.

("That's perfectly fine you just made a mistake

hay once I got sick and said Rake Rake Rake.

But you should go home now its past Tails bed time

and I'm running out of good words that will rhyme.)

Santa than turned and got in his slay, waved at the two friends. They all started to say.

Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!

On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN!

(Reindeer get ready prepare for flight.

Rudolph full power put your nose on full bright.")

The slay then took off, and shot past the full moon,

don't ask why its all there, you won't find out soon.

But they heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,

MARY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!


	2. Its No Use

It's No Use: a song parody of the classic song silver-bells based off the Bing-Crosby version. Author's notes: Had this in my head for several years but it had holes in it I only managed to fill it out a couple of days ago. it's kind of dark for a Christmas it's about Crisis City in Sonic 06 So what do you expect. Hope you enjoy please rede and review. **

Silver yells (it's no use) Silver yells (it's no use)

It's crisis time in the city

Fires burn (fires burn)

live and learn (live and learn)

Soon Dr. Egg Man will pay.

Fire burn bats, fire worms that

come up out of the ground In the air there's the flame known as Iblis

lava flowing where's it going

The whole city's on fire

that tornado is carrying a car

it's no use (it's no use) it's no use (it's no use)

It's crisis time in the city

Fires burn (fires burn)

live and learn (live and learn)

Soon Dr. Egg Man will pay.

Life's a struggle, such a struggle

people live with out hope

as we live in this Bleak world of Darkness

How'd this happen?

I keep ask-

in no one will answer me

but always they point to the flames

Silver yells (it's no use)

Silver yells (it's no use)

It's crisis time in the city

Fires burn (fires burn)

live and learn (live and learn)

Soon Dr. Egg Man will pay.


End file.
